


Should I stay or should I go?

by Royal_Canary



Series: Marvel Oneshots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I wrote this in like five or ten minutes. I kinda hate it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Canary/pseuds/Royal_Canary
Summary: Tony wonders if he should stay with Loki or go.Kinda a very small fluff one shot for one of my most favorite marvel ships!





	Should I stay or should I go?

SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO

Paring: Tony Stark/Loki Odinson 

 

“I’ll stay, for you, if you say you are mine,” Tony says, as he drops Loki off at his house.

“What?” Loki responds with a surprised tone.

“You know, like, I just want you to say that you are mine,” Tony answers in a cheesy tone.

Loki stayed silent for a moment, before saying,”I’m yours.”

Tony then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “I know your mine. I just wanted you to say it.”

“Mhm, sure,” Loki replied before smirking.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked. 

“You are supposed to be one of the smartest teenagers at our school; yet you are also one of the cheesiest and idiotic teenager ever.” 

“That was uncalled for,” Tony whined, and then allowed Loki to get out of his car. “So. Should I go, or stay?”

“You should go, before my idiotic adopted brother gets home,” Loki told Tony.

“Fine. Want me to drop you off tomorrow?”

“Sure. Better then having Thor drop me off,” Loki answers.

Tony then drove off and quickly shouted out the open window of his car,”Bye, beautiful!”

Loki chuckled in response and headed into his house, and waits for his older adopted brother to get home.


End file.
